memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Legion of Doom
Eobard Thawne sought out Damien Darhk and later Malcolm Merlyn to form a syndicate with the purpose of locating the Spear of Destiny, hoping to rewrite reality itself. History Eobard Thawne first sought out Damien Darhk in 1942. The two created an aberration where New York City was nuked. However, the Legends thwarted their plans and Eobard Thawne decided to move on. Eobard then made his way to Nazi, Germany in search for the Askaran Amulet. Though the Legends and the Justice Society of America reached it before he could, Eobard broke into the JSA headquarters and stole it after killing Rex Tyler. In 1987, Eobard made contact with Damen Darhk once more in Miami. The two planned to obtain an artifact from the Soviet Union's KGB and blow up the White House. Once again, the two were thwarted by the Legends. After their second failure as a team, Eobard Thawne suggested they change their destinies, presenting Damien Darhk with a time sphere. At some point after his previous encounter with the Legends, Eobard recruited Malcolm Merlyn in his quest, forming a "syndicate" with him and Darhk. Needing the "Askaran Amulet" to further their goals, the three decided to create a time abberation, to trap the Legends, by allying with crime lord Al Capone in 1927. Although Capone threatened to have the time travelers killed, after Eobard personally took down his goons before finishing a single sentence, the gangster was subdued, as Eobard de-facto took control of Al Capone's criminal empire. Telling Capone that he was going to be hunted down by the Prohibition agent Eliot Ness, Eobard had both the gangster and the Legends take bait, causing a minor aberration that would let Capone become a mayor of Chicago, defying the Prohibition by celebrating Oktoberfest there. As the Legends searched one club for clues on Capone's businesses, Eobard kidnapped Sara Lance and Martin Stein. Merlyn came to sway the kidnapped Sara and Martin with promises of changing the timeline for the better together, and once he was unsuccessful, Darhk came with the threats of torture, taking Martin Stein with him and his goons to force Sara to sway under threats. Thawne then used his modified appearance-stealing cord to torture Martin Stein and take on his appearance so that he could infiltrate the Waverider. As Martin questioned if he knew him personally, Eobard implied that Stein did know a version of him, by saying that the current situation is "complicated". In the guise of Professor Stein, he searched for the missing artifact but was interrupted by Sara Lance, forcing him to come to a halt. After realizing that Nate Heywood was aware that he isn't the real Martin, Eobard abandoned his disguise and ran off, but was struck by a speedster weapon, temporarily subduing him. However, Thawne immediately regained strength and threatened to kill Jefferson Jackson, though Ray Palmer surprised him with an attack of his own. Eobard then made his way to the bridge of the Waverider and locked himself in. Eobard then turned off the cloaking mechanism and opened the cargo bay doors open, allowing Malcolm Merlyn and Al Capone's men to come on board, preparing to tear the ship apart. Eobard then speed up to stop Mick Rory, believing he was trying to get away with the artifact, though was once again struck by an anti-speedster weapon. Eobard noted that he knew Amaya Jiwe was only on the team to avenge him for killing Rex Tyler, taunting her. With Amaya briefly distraught, Eobard sped off. Meanwhile, Sara Lance fought Malcolm and eventually got the upper hand. Before Sara could kill Malcolm, the latter offered Stein's location in return for the Askaran Amulet. Later, Eobard revealed the two artifacts formed a compass leading to the Spear of Destiny. Known members Current members *Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash (founder, leader and field speedster) *Damien Darhk (field support) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (field support and archer) Syndicate's forces *H.I.V.E. **Ghosts *Al Capone's criminal empire Known allies Current allies *Al Capone Former allies *Nazi Germany **Adolf Hitler **Krieger (deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Firestorm ***Jefferson Jackson ** Martin Stein **Nate Heywood/Steel **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Rip Hunter